Sheltered Eyes Under The Night Sky
by LasVerdeRosas-01
Summary: ok... The story is about Kaoru who having hard life and Kenshin who like her tried to help her... READ REVIEW! my 1st fanfic so be nice 2me... read it...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me…

A/N: First fanfic… I love to write Rurouni Kenshin fanfic but I'm not brave enough to post it. My friend forces me to post it… So here I am sitting, continuing my story while she watching at me, making sure that I'm working… Hehehe… Anyway, LasVerdeRosas is my modern dance group. Weird name? Surely our costumes are not green and pink… And I can't speak Spanish. I can only say gracias or something like that and…

;OK! CUT THE CRAP AND START THE STORY!

Sheltered Eyes under the Night Sky

Chapter 1: Over the Rainbow...? She's still under it.

Kaoru stared at the stars. She sighed. She threw a can of beer. She took her cigarette and lighted it up. The cigarette was bitter. She laughed herself. What happened to her? Her life was such a mess. Too messy until she didn't want to live. She wanted to dream. Dreams were always beautiful. No burden, no hurt. She closed her eyes, tried to dream.

_Somewhere over the rainbow _

_Way up high_

_There's a land that I heard of_

_Once in a lullaby_

She saw her younger self, playing happily in her mother's small garden. She wore her tiny dress with a pretty white ribbon on her hair. She opened her eyes and hid her face.

When she was a kid, her mom always told her, if she acted well, Angels would come to her and takes her into a beautiful paradise, somewhere over the rainbow. Her mother used to sing that song before Kaoru slept.

Hell paradise. She always tried to be a good girl but what did she get? Nothing but sadness and pain. She was embarrassed. Now she had to live from the money that she got from selling herself. Where is the beautiful paradise that her mother promised to her? Nothing here. It's all about her and her hell now.

_Somewhere over the rainbow_

_Skies are blue_

_And the dreams that you dare to dream_

_Really do come true_

Kaoru once had a dream. She wanted to be a good kendo teacher like her father, or nice gardener like her mother.

But now… She didn't have any. She didn't want to have any. Enishi. That guy ripped her dreams. He took everything away and left. Leaving Kaoru behind, sad and depressed.

_Someday I'll wish upon a star_

_And wake up where the clouds are far _

_Behind me_

She didn't want to wish. She didn't want to pray. Many prayers she prayed, but God wasn't there. Or maybe He didn't want to hear her prayer, because Kaoru is a big sinner? Kaoru never know.

_Where troubles melt like lemon drops_

_Away above the chimney tops _

_That's where you'll find me_

She couldn't even try to get a help. Her heart always screamed, wanting to be found. But her brain and her body ignored her heart. She didn't want to hear her heart anymore. Her heart is the wrong way home.

Nobody can find her now. Nobody knew how to find her.

_Somewhere over the rainbow_

_Bluebirds fly_

_Birds fly over the rainbow _

_Why then oh why can't I?_

Sure, she couldn't fly. She would stuck in the same hell that she wanted to leave.

Life's such a bitch. Her mother now must be crying in heaven seeing her like this.

She threw away her cigarette and stood up. _They must be waiting for me…_ She looked at her watch and ran to the club that she worked in.

"Kaoru! Where have you been? Everyone is waiting for you! The guys are starving! Satisfied them!" The boss smirked while he handed the costumes to her. Kaoru smiled seductively.

"I'm ready anytime you want…" She winked her eyes. Her boss smirked satisfied. He squeezed Kaoru's butt. She moaned full with pleasure. He laughed.

"You, my naughty girl. You always know how to satisfied men." He left her in her dressing room.

Kaoru dimmed. Who wanted to do that? She didn't want to take her clothes and being naked in front of many lusty men. She was sick of everything. She wanted to leave. Suddenly Misao came in.

"Kaoru? Let's eat some pizza." Kaoru smiled. Misao was her best friend. She was in the same school as Kaoru.

"Misao-chan, I'll finish my job and we can go to the nearest pizza restaurant near here. Just wait for me here." Said her as she put her make up and wore her blonde wig.

"Woow… Blonde! You can be white people with your blonde wig and blue eyes like that!"

"I insisted to wear this. I'm a high school student, after all. If somebody recognises me, I don't know what to do."

"OK. Can I just see you working?"

"No. Outside is dangerous. Stay here."

"OK, I'll be here when you're done." Misao blinked at her. Kaoru smiled.

"I have to go now!" Kaoru looked at the clock and left the room.

On the stage, she heard her boss announced to the audience.

"And now the beautiful, sexy and horny girl RUU-CHAN!"

Kaoru felt like she wanted to vomit. She was not horny. She was sad. Life's sucks. She forced herself to smile a seductive smile, and came on to the stage, where she would be rapped by many eyes of hungry men. She didn't like it.

_If happy little bluebirds fly_

_Beyond the rainbow_

_Why oh why can't I?_

A/N:NOT GOOD! Short and meaningless! I'm not sure if there's anyone who gets the point of this story, because it's too abstract. But still my friend wants me to post it… Review please…

Waktu istirahat! Mari makan…

See ya!


	2. Nice To Meet You

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me…

A/N: I won't say anything because my friend said that I'm too talkative. She's so mean! She herself talked too much and if I want to talk she'll be like "Don't talk just continue your work!" Wow…

;OK! CUT THE CRAP AND START THE STORY!

Sheltered Eyes under the Night Sky

Chapter 2: Nice To Meet You

_Clementine High School_

"Kaoru!" Misao called her cheerily. Kaoru smiled widely.

"Misao-chan!" Misao ran toward her.

"Kaoru, guess what, I talked with Aoshi-sama!" Her face blushed. Kaoru looked at her excitedly.

"Really? What did you do until you can talk with that Walking Ice Cube?"

"Don't call him like that!"

"Okay… So?"

"She borrowed my note." Kaoru raised an eyebrow.

"Only that?"

"What do you mean by 'only that'? That's the biggest moment in my life!" Kaoru grinned. Misao was obsessed with one of the most popular boys in the school, Aoshi. Kaoru thought that it would be a waste of time to chase them, because the level was too high. Shinomori Aoshi is the member of the famous band called Heart of Sword. Shinomori Aoshi was the bassist of the band. He had icy blue eyes and black hair. The vocalist was Sagara Sanosuke, the talkative one. He had a spiky brown hair and beautiful brown eyes. The last one is the youngest member in the group, Myoujin Yahiko, 10 years old. He was the drummer, and last month he was in the "10 Youngest and Richest Kid in Japan" chart. The last is Himura Kenshin, the guitarist and the leader of the band. He created almost the song in their album. He had a beautiful violet eyes and red hair. Kaoru like him so much, not as a fan of the band, but as a woman to a man. She couldn't tell her feelings to anybody, because she felt he was impossible to reach. He was rich, she was poor. He was popular, she was nothing. He was a senior, she was only a sophomore.

Besides, she didn't want to falling in love again. Because of love she lost her family.

Suddenly Kaoru remembered about Enishi. Yukishiro Enishi. He came and Kaoru started to know what is love from him. She fell in love with him. Everything went well until finally Kaoru knew that Enishi's father once had a deep anger with her family and he wanted to take revenge. Enishi was just a tool to come closer to Kaoru's family. Blind by love, Kaoru didn't understand. She realized that after she lost everything. Her family, her home, her money…

ooooooooooooooo

"Good morning, Kenshin!"

"Kenshin!"

"Kenshin!"

"Hi, Kenshin!"

Kenshin smiled kindly (a/n: Remember our Rurouni's famous smile!) to the girls who suddenly made a crowd near him. They were crazy and they chased Kenshin wherever he went. In the distance, Sano called him over.

"KENSHIN!" He waved her hand. Kenshin sighed in relief. He walked toward Sano, grinned widely.

"At least…"

"I saved you." Sano leaned back the bench. Kenshin nodded. He sat beside Aoshi and Sano. Aoshi handed him a paper full of his handwriting.

"What's this?" Kenshin asked.

"A lyric." Sano and Kenshin looked at him curiously. A lyric?

"Is your head ached?" Sano asked, looked concern. Aoshi didn't answer. He was just looking the distance. Kenshin smiled.

"Or… You're in love?" Kenshin guessed. Sano looked at Kenshin, then to Aoshi. Aoshi cleared his throat.

"No, Himura. I just want to write something."

"Oh. OK." He stood up. "I'll be in the music room to arrange this song."

ooooooooooooooo

Kaoru felt sad. She didn't know what she would do to pay all of the school fees. Even though she worked in the high class stripper club at night and become a kendo teacher in some doujo in the day but still her fee was not enough to fulfill all of the needs.

"Misao, I'll go to music room, OK?" Misao nodded.

"Can I come with you?"

"I really want to be alone now." Misao smiled.

"OK, I'll be with Megumi." She waved and went. Kaoru sighed.

ooooooooooooooo

Kenshin walked to the music room. When he wanted to open the door, suddenly he heard piano inside the room. He opened the door. _Who's that?_ Kenshin looked at her. She was so beautiful. Her hair is long and silky black, her eyes is bright blue and her skin is like a pearl.

"Kirei…" He whispered. Kaoru, who felt his presence, stop playing. She turned her face. _Himura Kenshin?_ She blushed. Kenshin smiled.

"Hi… I was going to use this room when I heard you play."

"Oh, you can use it now, I'm finished." Kaoru stood up and smile. She walked to the door.

"You can stay if you want to. You're playing piano so good; I really want to hear it again."

"Thank you." Her eyes looked at the paper that kenshin held in his hand. "Is that a new lyric?" She pointed to it. Kenshin nodded.

"Aoshi made it. This is the first time he make something to express his feelings." Kenshin smiled.

"Can I see it? I promise I won't tell anybody." She made swear with her fingers and grinned. Kenshin handed it. Kaoru read it and smiled. "Congratulation to your friend, Kenshin. He's in love." Kenshin grinned.

"I knew it…" Kenshin's violet eyes looked at Kaoru's bluesapphire eyes. _There are lots of stories in her eyes…_ They didn't move, until suddenly the bell rang. Kaoru looked at her watch.

"I have to go. I think you have to go, too. Sorry I wasted your time and you can't use the room because of me." She grinned.

"That's OK. I want to hear your play. Can we just meet again?" Kenshin asked. Kaoru nodded.

"I usually come here in the morning break."

oooooooooooooo

When the morning break bell rang Kenshin ran to the music room, leaving Sano and Aoshi behind. He ran so fast like he didn't want to late for the show, until he bumped into Yahiko.

"Gomen, Yahiko." And he ran again. Yahiko looked at Kenshin confusedly.

Kenshin peeped from the music room's window and heard Kaoru played piano and sang. _What song is this? I never heard before…_ He opened the door.

"She is still angel in heaven… Wish I could fly to heaven..." Kenshin raised an eyebrow. _Isn't this was the lyric that Aoshi wrote? How could she memorize all the lyrics? _Kaoru stopped playing.

"Kenshin! I'm sorry I use the lyrics…" Kenshin smiled.

"It's OK, by the way I don't know your name."

"Atashiwa Kamiya Kaoru desu."

"Your idea for the song is better than mine." He continued. Kaoru jumped.

"Sorry, Kenshin! I don't mean to…" Kenshin placed his finger on her lips. Kaoru stopped talking, blushed.

"I'm not angry. I'm glad. Aoshi must be happy if he heard his lyric becomes a beautiful piece of work. How's with idea of using your work as my band's song?" Kaoru's eyes widened.

"Really?"

"Yes. You'll get money, of course and maybe if some talent search hear the song and interested in it you'll get a chance to work as a song arranger."

"You'll write my name in your album, too?" Kenshin chuckled. This girl was so naïve.

"Of course. I can't claim what's not mine, right?"

"Yes…" Kaoru blushed. Of course people like Kenshin wouldn't expect to do something like plagiarism. "Can I ask you something?" Kaoru asked.

"What?"

"How… Uhm… How much…"

"How much money will you get from the song?" Kenshin guessed. Kaoru nodded as she felt the heat crept over her face. Kenshin chuckled again.

"Plenty. Now can you play the song so I can hear all?"

ooo

Meanwhile, Yahiko peeked inside the music room, seeing Kenshin happily with a girl. _Isn't that busu my kendo teacher? What did Kenshin do with her? _

"Yo Yahiko-chan!"

"Don't call me CHAN!" He turned back and saw Aoshi and Sano. "Anyway, Sano. You really have to see what happened between Kenshin and my kendo teacher."

ooo

Inside the music room. Kaoru stopped playing the piano. Kenshin looked at her.

"Why are you stopping?"

"My hand hurts." Kenshin sat beside Kaoru and took her hand.

"What happened with your hand?" He asked worrily while he saw her reddened hand with bruise on it.

"Too much practice kendo, I think."

"You practice kendo?"

"Yep!" Kaoru grinned and blushed. Kenshin sighed. _That's why her curve looked so…_ Kenshin blushed. He shooked his head, and tried to concentrate looking her hand.

"Is it really hurt?" He held her hand and kissed them.

ooo

Outside music room with the entire peeper. Yahiko ewh-ing when he saw Kenshin kissed Kaoru's hands.

"Kenshin will get sick if he kept kissing her hand." He said. Sano sobbed.

"My little baby grows… He should've kissed her!" Aoshi looked at Sano.

"We should leave him alone."

"You yourself peek inside." Aoshi sighed and leave. Sano looked at him confusedly.

"Whatever."

ooo

Kaoru blushed seeing Kenshin kissed her hand. Kenshin smiled, looked at her beautiful sapphire eyes. Kaoru looked at Kenshin and suddenly she felt weak. His beautiful violet eyes hypnotized her. Kenshin leaned down to her lips. She could feel her warm breath, but she just can't refuse him.

ooo

"SHIT!" Sano cursed when he heard the bell rang. He saw Kenshin and Kaoru stopped, like they were just conscious from their trance.

ooo

Kaoru stood up, blushed. Kenshin looked at her.

"I have to leave. I bet you do." Said Kaoru, tried to make her voice sounded calm but Kenshin can hear tremble from her voice.

"Gomen, Kaoru."

"Daijoubu." She closed the piano and locked it up. Kenshin pulled her hand before she left. Kaoru looked at him confusedly. Kenshin blushed.

"Can we meet again?" Kaoru looked down.

"I don't know." And she just came out the room.

ooooooooooooooo

Geography class. Kenshin sighed. Sano who sit beside him looked at him curiously. He kept sighing and daydreaming since the moment at the music room. Sano threw his pen to him.

"Oro?" Kenshin looked at Sano.

"You in love with the girl?" Asked Sano. Kenshin smiled to Sano.

"Don't just smile like that coz you look like a gay if you're smiling." Kenshin glared at him. Aoshi joined the conversation.

"Himura. Don't be too serious with her. Remember, we could only do the one night stand." Kenshin sighed.

"I know, Aoshi."

"Oy Kenshin, Yahiko said the girl is his kendo teacher." Kenshin looked at Sano, intersted. Suddenly the teacher came and smacked them with his ruler.

"You, Heart of Sword kids! You pay attention or I'll drag you out the class!"

ooooooooooooooo

Chemistry room. Misao kept shrieking because Kaoru always made mistakes with the chemical liquids and caused the fatal explosion. The teacher gave up and decided to hide under the table. Megumi came.

"KAORU! What did you do!" Kaoru snapped out.

"Megumi?"

"You ruined the chemistry class…"

"I did?" Megumi sighed and dragged her out the class.

"What happened with you?"

"Megumi… I think I really in love…"

"With?"

"The member of Heart of Sword." And she told the story to Megumi. Megumi grinned.

"Why didn't you told me that you like Ken-san for long time?"

"I don't know."

"Ok, you really have to make a move."

"I don't want to."

"You have. I cant say that you're happy now. Maybe Ken-san will make you happier. I'll find Misao and talk about this."

ooooooooooooooo

A/N: My… OK, please review. Should I continue? No? Send me your review and I'll update A.S.A.P! Ok?

Waktu istirahat! Mari makan…

See ya!


End file.
